SOLVD is a multicenter NIH clinical trial to evaluate the use of the enalapril in patients with left ventricular dysfunction (ejection fraction less than 35%) to determine if progression of left ventricular dysfunction, symptoms and mortality can be attenuated by the routine use of this angiotension converting enzyme inhibitor.